About 56% to 75% of breast cancer patients gain weight following treatment and African American breast cancer survivors are at significantly greater risk for experiencing this treatment-related side effect. Body image perceptions have been shown to have a significant influence on motivations to lose weight and/or avoid obesity among breast cancer survivors. However, even though African American breast cancer survivors reported significantly greater concerns about their weight and body image, physical activity and weight management efforts were signifiantly greater among Caucasian breast cancer survivors. The cultural sensitivity of body image assessment tools is being addressed through ongoing research; however, this issue has received limited attention among African American breast cancer survivors. In addition to being culturally sensitive, body image assessment tools may also need to be sensitive to breast cancer treatment experiences. The first step in developing both culturally and experientially sensitive body image assessment tools for African American breast cancer survivors is to assess the performance of existing body image assessment tools in this population. Therefore, the aim of this formative pilot study is to evaluate the sensitivity and acceptability of existing body image assessment tools (i.e., figure rating scales) among African American breast cancer survivors. We predict that existing figure rating scales will have less sensitivity and acceptability among African American breast cancer survivors who have received surgical breast cancer treatment compared to survivors who received non-surgical treatment. Subjects eligible (n=20) to participate in the study include African American breast cancer survivors who were at least 21 years of age at diagnosis and who have completed all breast cancer treatment. Four focus groups with a group of five African American breast cancer survivors will be conducted to understand African American breast cancer survivors' body image perceptions and responses (i.e., acceptability) to existing figure rating scales. A combination of quantitative and qualitative data analyses will be conducted to characertize the study population, describe body image perceptions, and attributions about changes in body size and image. The results of this study will provide preliminary data that will be used to develop and evaluate obesity prevention interventions for African American breast cancer survivors.